


幸福味道

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	幸福味道

今年冬天，A城迎来了罕见的倒春寒。  
前两日降雪，气温骤降十余度，把刚冒头的春意杀了个措手不及。  
高阳混在形色匆匆的下班人群里，紧了紧自己的羽绒服外套。  
趁着等红灯的当口，他又掏出了手机。  
再看了一遍那条短信之后，他的嘴角不由自主地扬了上去。  
说是懒得理，还是去超市大包小包买了一堆的新鲜食材。  
晚上六点不到，门锁准时打开。  
高阳调了小火，擦干手从厨房出来，玄关不见人影，衣挂处只留下一件单薄的风衣外套。  
念在林耀正五天飞三城的辛苦，高阳也没第一时间叫人出来接受家规第一条“物品摆放整齐”的训诫。

拉着那个银灰色的旅行箱进了客厅，高阳正要认命蹲下给刚出差回来的大总裁整理行李，后背就贴上来个温度。  
林耀正已经换上了家居服，不说话，上来先亲他一口。  
高阳没躲，眼皮都没抬地拎出换洗的衣服，放在身旁的地板上。  
林耀正倒不急，揽着腰又亲了一口。  
“想我了吗？”  
没声响，脖颈上又落了一吻。  
像是打定主意要让自己开口，他不说话，林耀正就紧着人亲，亲得脖子里都是黏糊糊的水渍。  
高阳推了他一下。  
“出差不累啊？回来不休息就知道瞎折腾。”  
“累啊。”林耀正懒洋洋地把头靠在高阳的肩膀，可是我想你啊。

林耀正其实不是什么太会表达感情的人，两人认识时间不短，在一起的时间却不长，高阳搬进来才是上个月的事儿。  
许是对两人间的恩怨纠缠有了些许余悸，林耀正总是对他表现出一些过分旺盛的占有欲。  
高阳拍拍箍在腰上的手。  
“松开点儿，勒得慌。”  
林耀正纹丝未动，不放，你还没说想我呢。  
刚停了暖气，屋里不够暖和，林耀正的指尖还有微微的凉意。  
窗外飘落零星雪花，这人为了早几个小时见到自己，冒着雪赶了回来。  
高阳心里头就像被一把火烧着，热得直窝心。  
想啊。  
他微微仰头，后脑抵住林耀正的额头，感觉后颈的皮肤触着个鼻尖，呼出来的热气从衣领钻进每一个毛孔。  
怎么会不想呢？

晚饭高阳做了好几个菜，荤素搭配，营养美味。  
林耀正一看就是饿坏了，连消灭了三碗饭才放下手里的筷子。  
“尝尝这个。”高阳端出来一盅汤，“你爸前两天叫人送来的松茸，我就和乳鸽一起炖汤了，你试试味道怎么样？”  
林耀正接过他手里的汤盅，手却搭在他胳膊上不松开。  
“那是咱爸。”  
高阳垂着眼睛，视线落在林耀正的脸上。  
“你家的事儿......”  
林耀正手上一用力，高阳没站稳，正好跌进了他的怀里。  
身体撞了一下桌子，杯盏叮咣两声，汤汁也溢出了几滴。  
“熬的汤可别浪费了。”  
林耀正搂着高阳不放手，伸着脖子心疼桌上那点儿汤水，脸又被高阳硬扳了回来。  
“你别避重就轻，赶紧老实交代。你家那边怎么回事？”  
“没怎么回事。”  
林耀正舀了口汤，送到他嘴边，堵得人不能发问。  
“我说了，我家的事儿你就交给我，不用担心。”  
高阳咽了口汤，心思却不在品味上。  
“可是......”  
“没有可是，来，再喝口汤……”

一碗汤就着对方的口水，两人腻腻歪歪地喝完。  
林耀正自告奋勇去洗碗，高阳乐得自在。  
他把脏衣服塞进洗衣机，窝在沙发里看电视。  
收拾完也才不过晚上八点，林耀正拉起沙发上的人。  
“别吃完就窝着，出去逛逛。”  
高阳却懒得再动弹：“你赶紧洗个澡去睡吧，坐了一下午的飞机不嫌累啊。”  
林耀正知道他这天一冷就爱犯懒的毛病，把人从沙发上捞起来，揽在怀里。  
高阳可乖地让他抱着，眼睛就没从电视上离开。  
好不容易安静待了一会儿，戳着他大腿的玩意儿硬得实在没办法忽略了，高阳臊得满脸通红，不适地动了两下，就听林耀正“嘶”地吸了口凉气。  
“你…...”高阳拿眼瞪他，能不能有点正经事？  
“小阳……”  
林耀正也委屈，他都素了一个多礼拜了。

林耀正出差前，正赶上高阳陪司澄去外地考察没回来，正经算下来，两人也有小十天没见了，天天就只能对着视频舔屏，想来也是忍了不少的罪。  
“堂堂林大总裁，紧赶慢赶提前结束会议，想的就是这档子事儿？”  
似笑非笑的小眼神把林耀正勾得魂都飞了，他热乎乎地上口就亲：“小阳，我是真想你了。”那眼睛眨得何其无辜，手却往高阳屁股上摸，做着不那么无辜的事。  
而且，我的小兄弟也想你了，林大总裁在心里默默地说。  
被抱着去洗澡的时候，高阳有点后悔地想，还不如刚才答应出去压马路呢。

嘴上说不乐意，其实高阳心里头也想要得紧。  
虽然每天都能视频，但隔着屏幕看得见摸不着，总觉得心里头跟猫挠一样，痒得厉害。  
浴室里，裤子一被扒掉，高阳那有些抬头的东西就跳了出来，待林耀正上手撸了两把，就迅速地挺翘了起来。  
林耀正转身也把自己脱了个精光，小弟弟早就一柱擎天了。  
要说每个人关起门来都有那么些不为人知的癖好，比如林总，人前看着谦礼严肃，可每每在鱼水之欢这事上，那话说的往往比衣冠禽兽还要露骨，也不知道是不是传说中的厚积薄发。  
“来，打个招呼。”林耀正拉着高阳的手往自己那话儿上摸，高阳白他一眼，倒是五指合拢地握了住。  
“跟谁多稀罕一样。”  
林耀正低头亲了高阳牙尖齿利的小嘴一口。  
“你不稀罕？”  
“不稀罕！”  
林耀正挺胯往他手心里戳了两下：“没事，它稀罕你。”  
高阳无语看他，这人怎么人前人后差距这么大？！  
他使劲捏了一把解气，给林耀正疼得直抽气，差点当场就萎了。  
“你呀。”林耀正痛得脸都绿了，却见高阳特得意地在那儿一个人乐。  
“怎么？想打我？”  
打是肯定不能够的，不是不敢，而是不舍得。  
林耀正对高阳这副率性狡猾的小狐狸样喜欢得不行，除了宠着自然还是宠着，哪儿下得去手。

他瞅准高阳的嘴就亲了上来，高阳也嬉笑着和他接吻。  
两人舌头勾在一起，下边的东西也碰在一处摩擦，没出一会儿，林耀正的小弟弟又重新立正了起来。  
屋子里刚停气，开着浴霸也有点凉。  
怕高阳小体格受不了，林耀正忍着勃发的欲望，没在浴室把人就地正法。  
他草草地冲了一下，用浴巾把人包好，一鼓作气扛回了卧室。  
甫一上床，林耀正就跟几百年没闻过肉味的饿狼似地直扑了上来，一点都看不出出差的疲惫。  
两人都是蓄势待发的状态，抱着啃了一会儿，林耀正拉开床头的抽屉，去摸里面的东西。  
润滑剂还剩小半瓶，安全套就只剩一个了。  
林耀正又把抽屉翻腾了一遍，确认没有存货之后，不悦地皱眉撕开了包装。  
“怎么就一个了？”  
“谁知道你提前回来啊。”  
高阳接过他手里的东西，帮他套好，这让林耀正的心情稍微好了些，嘟囔着明天就去补货。  
高阳重新躺好，刚想说要不今天你就节制点，林耀正沾满润滑剂的手指就从后穴捅了进来。  
“没事，”他亲亲高阳的嘴角，“那我今天多坚持一会儿。”

林耀正这一坚持，就硬生生坚持过了三集热播剧。  
他压着人正面来了一次，又用后背位进去了一次。  
乳胶薄膜上亮晶晶的都是润滑剂和高阳屁股里的肠液，但林耀正愣是忍住没射。  
倒是高阳射了两次，小兄弟蔫头蔫脑的已经没什么存货了。  
他仰躺在床上急喘气，感觉自己就像条缺水的鱼，浑身湿透，有汗液有精液还有被逼出的眼泪，干涸得只会张嘴了。  
刚刚的高潮特别爽，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己都看见白光了。  
林耀正下边还埋在他的身体里，正趴窝在他身上啃着乳尖咬。  
其实已经没什么感觉了，胸口疼痒得都麻木了。  
可高阳一低头看到林耀正的发顶，就感觉快感又自动从皮肤牙齿的触碰那块窜了上来，继而是那种满当当的幸福感，塞得他心口都快装不下了。  
他想，他是真的很喜欢这个人呐。  
即使他龟毛，专治，蛮横，脾气差，毛病一箩筐。  
即使他伤害过自己。  
即使所有人都说他们不适合在一起。  
可他还是想和他在一起。  
一起分享美味，分享美景，分享有意思的事，想每天睁开眼就能看见他的脸。  
他还想和他一起活到七老八十。  
爱，又需要什么理由呢？  
爱，本身就是理由啊。  
人们都说，床上不适合思考。  
高阳想，是了，不然他怎么一想到现在的生活，就幸福地想哭呢？

林耀正察觉到高阳的失神，撑起身体去亲他潮乎乎的脑门儿。  
“怎么了？是不是累了？我抱你去洗澡吧。”  
说完埋在后穴里的棒子就要往外撤，又被高阳一用力给稳当当地咬得更紧了。  
林耀正疑惑看他，高阳小脸通红，眼睛却亮晶晶的。  
“你还没......那啥呢......”  
“我没事。”大不了对着墙解决呗，“小阳你要是累了就说，咱不差这一回。”  
高阳歪过头，眼睛不敢看他。  
“我没累，就是......就是......”  
林耀正哪里听不出这言下之意，突然就朝着熟悉的那点猛干了两下。  
“啊！”高阳猝不及防地叫出声来。  
林耀正笑得得意，继续卖力地往高阳的敏感点上戳。  
高阳刚还觉得屁股麻得都要夹不紧了，这会儿只感觉快感从脚趾头蔓延到了头发丝儿，不由自主地挺腰配合起了林耀正的抽插。

眼看着高阳的小兄弟又要抬头，林耀正把他抱起来，跨坐在了自己身上。  
高阳用膝盖支撑着身体，上下动作，吞吐着林耀正挺立的阴茎。  
他觉得自己好像喝醉了一样，陷入了不可解的疯狂。  
一开始还是林耀正把握着他的腰，引导着他去动作。  
等习惯了这个姿势，他的身体好像就不满足起来，凭着本能想要更深地被进入，连身体都无意识起落得愈加急切。  
林耀正用手指揩去高阳嘴角溢出的水光，这人眼神迷离，舌头却无师自通地裹住了他的食指和中指。  
手指没忍住在嘴里搅动几下，又被灵巧的小舌追着细舔，讨好地吸吮。  
高阳前面胀得发痛，却被林耀正的手指堵着发泄不得。  
他被操得意识模糊，大腿早就软得直打摆子，只能呜呜地哽咽，又被林耀正抱着一翻压在了身下。  
“让我射......”他嗫嚅着乞求。  
林耀正对高阳眼角泛红的模样完全没有抵抗力，打定了主意要把人欺负得更厉害。  
他腰下不住猛撞，撞得高阳连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
攒了许久的精液量多得汹涌，即使有套套兜着，高阳依然能清晰地感觉这人射精时屁股里烫得像要着火。

折腾完都快十一点了，一通收拾下来，两人肩膀碰着肩膀、腿挨着腿地并排躺着，都有些困，但谁都不舍得先睡。  
“我觉得今天体验不错。”林耀正真心评价。  
高阳嗯了一声：“比第一次好多了。”  
高阳说的第一次，其实就是差不多一个月前，两人刚开始同居的时候。  
别看高阳很早就意识到了自己的性向，却是妥妥的乖宝宝小处男一枚，对于这档子事儿的认知仅限于黄色////////小视频——俗称g////////v。  
林耀正更是当了二十多年的直男，这方面的知识储备还不如高阳呢。  
两人的第一次都是手忙脚乱，堪称车祸现场。虽然做到最后也有爽到，但过程艰涩得实在不忍回首。  
“我觉得还是得多摸索多探讨。”  
高阳被林耀正一本正经的样子逗乐了：“哪有人刚上完床就说这么煞风景的话的。”  
“那就说点别的。”林耀正侧过头，目不转睛地盯着高阳的眼睛，“什么时候跟我回家？”  
高阳一下睁大了眼睛：“他们……”  
“嗯。”林耀正拨开高阳的刘海，亲了一下他的额头，然后将人揽在怀里，“他们都想见见你。”  
窗外不知不觉又开始飘起了雪，在万籁俱寂的雪夜，有这样一盏未熄的灯，有这样一个可相偎的人，足矣。


End file.
